User talk:David7015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-David7015-20110522154630 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 15:48, 22 May 2011 Lazro welcomes you to the wiki! Thanks for your edit to, Blah, blah, blahhh... Thanks Lazro. Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 18:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohai. I created the Adoption Center, so if you have any questions and stuff feel free to ask me. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) VOTE to improve it. I've had enough vote beggars in my years of PG. I would recommend changing it to something less noobish. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Visit Crobster would like to visit your house.He will dont kill yours pets.But interacts like a crab.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 17:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, ok. - D7015 17:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Crobster like Rider.Oh, wait.In futur, Crobster and Rider could breed!This is excellent!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) OK!- D7015 18:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Let's make this less uneducaperverted: In the future, maybe a marriage could be arranged with Crobster and Rider! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) OY. KWIT YER WHININ jk. Just here to say that, finally, I'm re-starting up the Pet Arena, so we may be able to start the tournament soon. What pet do you want to sign up? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ill sign up Soaked.- D7015 23:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :YOU PEOPLE WE DON'T NEED A BEDROOM MAKE THE POOL DEEPER GORON HAS LIKE 3X HIS BODY AS SPACE HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT sorry to bother you. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) About your pet What are the Stats? What's his name? Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN. HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY! So I was planning on making a short story involving Stompy and Pluto, right? And then I remembered how I was taunting how you cross-bred your pets, right? And then I stopped saying right, right? So I thought about it and I decided I want to make a fanfiction thing featuring most of your pets and Stompy. Don't worry, it's fanfiction, so it doesn't really happen. Anyway, it's going to be darker themed, revolving about not monsters but hatred throughout the household. Just thought I'd let you know before then. Anyway, if you have objections or wish to be a part of the project, just leave me a message on my talk page. If you don't want it posted here to avoid confusion, I can post it elsewhere, like on a sub-page or DeviantArt. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, story. You just founded any Red Power Tank and any Orange Smiley Tornado.The Tank is called Graftank, the Tornado Tornagraft.Yes, you can help me for Powers, but also:Would you help me make a story?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Another one? 16:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Cute X-Box! I thing Otatop, the Orange Comet X-Box!I thing it should be Rider Friend for Potato Quest!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 15:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. It can help Rider.- D7015 17:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The fuck!? How the fuck did Pluto and Soaked breed? They're both males!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About a month ago in the Rules it said "We accept Homosexual Marrage."- D7015 14:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) It ALSO SAYS that HOMOSEXUAL PETS CAN'T BREED. Seriously. DMSwordsmaster Talk I know. But a month ago it said they can!- D7015 14:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have ANY GRASP whatsoever on how breeding works!? You need a MALE AND A FEMALE. Gay pets technically cannot breed because of it! Also, gay males cannot like females! Ignoramus!! Tell you what. I change everything and make Soaked a female, so everything will make sense. Deal? HELLO ANSWER ME. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Deal. And Thanks.- D7015 19:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG EPIC TYPO HEAD ASPLODES It's Gamelover's Co, not Gamelover101's Co. FIX IT. >:P 00:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok.- D7015 10:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Whonix... Sorry for the delay, I didn't see your comment on my talk page until I began archiving it... Here you go, claim away! Just post here to validate. 01:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yours! :D 18:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Intentional Test Page Sorry about that, I just meant for that page to be deleted because I wanted to confirm the changes of the coding in the delete reasons... ah, well anyway, you can test things out and do whatever you want on the Sandbox page. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things: 1. Can I become your ally? And- 2. You got mail in the Power Center. 02:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can be my ally.- D7015 10:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your pet. I tidied it up a lot for you, so claim it here! 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Lustrum You got him. ~Every five years, the Gel spirit Lustrum stops by a house seeking refuge until it finds a friend~ Happy Gel Day, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.D7015 TalkFactory 00:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Watch out David!!... (haha i'll talk to you on sunday) Thinkatock 00:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesomesprite Awesomespritebro. LazroTalk 13:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) THAINK YAOU.D7015 TalkFactory 18:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Just make it a liiitle bigger...LazroTalk 18:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it tommarow. Have to do something.D7015 TalkFactory 23:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) HEY Competition's a bust. No one else is signing up. So yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Make a stat table for Loyam. ~DMSwordsmaster, too lazy to sign in ZE END? END OF VAT? *Shot* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) User Activity.D7015 TalkFactory 11:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) About Tower Defense Did You Edit Tower Defense In 2014 Or Not. Are You Still Inactive. Josewong (talk) 18:59, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :It says so in the user bar, doesn't it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:54, December 27, 2014 (UTC)